Am I in heaven?
by GleegirlReachel01
Summary: Aisha is with Roy now but guess who comes back. Nabu is destined to regain her love but when Roy gets in the way of things Aisha is just struggling to find the one to love and live with for the rest of her fairy life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Just the beginning **

* * *

Just Roy and I. It kills me to not think about Nabu but still gotta go my way. I can't just sob their living in a dorm stinking up and living a life with cats! My friends tell me Nabu would be happy that I finally found another guy. I'm just in my room listening to some ''Everybody Talks By Neon Trees'' on my iphone 5. I decided to get dress so I entered the bathroom and got into my best dress in the closet. Not too dressy and not too casual, Just plain everyday going out to a dinner outfit. I went into the bathroom and saw someone's phone there turns out it was Flora's. It started to vibrate and I looked I Flora wasn't there so I could look at the text. Obviously it was Helia so I read the text.

**From: Helia**

**To:Flora**

**Hi Flo I have to cancel are date**

**I have to go to my home planet.**

**Sent moments ago at 5:30 PM.**

**December 7th 2012**

I quickly called Flo as she was looking for her phone everywhere except the bathroom.

''Hey Have you seen my phone?'' She said looking under the bed.

''You mean this phone which just vibrated?'' I said as a tossed her the phone. Good thing it went passed her and dropped on the bed.

'' Thanks! What would I ever do without you! I see you are getting ready to kiss with Roy!" She said. I threw a pillow at her playfully.

'' Ha ha very funny!'' I said in sarcasm. I entered the bathroom again and took off my clothes and stepped into the tub. About 7 minutes later I got out and wrapped my hair and body with a towel. I unlocked the door and saw Flora sobbing with tears on her bed. I ran to her quickly.

'' What happened Flora?'' I said patting her back put that only made things worse with more tears.

'' I think me and Helia just broke up!'' She started crying.

''But why?'' I asked she whipped her tears and faced me. Her eyes were red and filled with tears.

''I don't know!'' She began to cry again. I couldn't bear to go along with this.

'' He is a jerk for playing you like that! I'm gonna find out why he did that!'' I said loudly.

'' Really you would do that?'' She said as she stopped crying for once.

''Yes if that jerk thinks he can go ahead and break your heart he is wrong!'' I said in attitude.

''We agree!'' Said the other winx as they came in.

''Yea we heard the whole thing!'' Stella said.

'' I am going to call Sky and see if Helia is there.'' Bloom said.

''Thanks girl but you don't have to do this!'' Flora said in a sweet voice.

'' We are the winx and if anyone hurts any of us we come together and beat there ass!'' Stella said as we all laughed even Flora.

''I am so glad I have you guys!'' Flora said as we all came in for a group hug.

'' No problem Flo!'' I said.

'' Oh no! It's time for your date!'' Flora said as she pushed me toward the bathroom.

'' It's okay Flora! I have plenty of time!'' I said putting my arm on her shoulder.

'' But you'll miss your date! The last time you had a date was when...'' She stopped right there as I looked down to the ground.

'' I'm sorry Aisha I didn't mean to.'' Flora said as she sighed.

''It's okay you were only trying to help.'' I said with a smile on my face.

'' By the way it's twenty minutes until you have a date!'' Musa said putting her watch in front of my face.

'' Oh crap! Got to go!'' I said rushing to the bathroom door. The girls started to laugh. It was about 5 minutes till I got out of the bathroom. Flora left out her date dress and it was on MY bed!

''Um Flo I think you misplaced your dress!'' I said as she came and sat on my bed.

''I'm giving it to you since I can't go on a date too.'' She said.

'' Really you don't have to do this Flo.'' I said as she sighed and locked her eyes to on me.

'' I want to! Plus it was to small for me. It's kind of not my style.'' She smiled.

''Okay so flowers are not your style anymore!'' I said and laughed and so she did the same.

'' No, it's just I don't want it anymore now try it on!'' Flora said as she pushed me near the wall and put a mini fitting room stall. I put the dress on with my ankle boots and I came out of the stall.

'' So...'' I said as Flora widened her eyes at the dress.

''You look beautiful!'' She said as she looked on the clock. It was just 10 more minutes.

''Better wear that cause your running out of time!'' Flora said.

''You have got to be kidding me!'' I said as I just got my feather earrings on.

''Wait here is the perfect touch!'' She said as she added a flower bow that was blue into my curly hair.

''Perfect! Now go!'' Flora said as she pushed me out the door. As soon as I got out I saw Roy waiting for me outside my door. She pushed me way out our lips almost touched!

'' Um hey these are for you!'' He said as he handed me flowers.

'' Violets my favorite!'' I said in a happy tone as i took the flowers.

''So where are we going?'' I said.

'' It's a surprise...''

* * *

**I'll Post her outfit on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2 I can't believe my eyes!

_**Chapter 2 I can't believe my eyes!**_

* * *

"It's a surprise.." He said as we headed off to Alfea gate where his levabike was parked.

'' Nice bike." I said as I got on.

'' Thanks just got it, now hold on tight.'' Roy sat in front of me as I grabbed his waist.

'' You scared?" Roy asked me.

'' First time. Well not really I haven't been on one since 3 years.'' I said looking down to the pavement.

'' Well don't be scared you got me and if you let go I'll be there to catch you.'' He said making my cheeks go from normal to a nice pink.

'' Thanks. Now go!'' I said as he turned his levabike's handle and started the engine.

'' Here where this.'' He said as he passed me a blue helmet that had a protective shield. He wore one that was black with a shield on his face but it was more thick.

'' Here we go!'' He said as the levabike flied into the air and zoomed across the sky. My face felt a breeze of air even though I had my helmet. My long curly hair was flowing by the hard wind. I gripped my hands harder than ever before.

'' Don't be scared have fun!'' He said and I took his advice. I slowly took my hands away and spread them apart as if I was flying like a bird. I saw Magix city and pointed down. I think I was leaning to far because Roy quickly grabbed my waist then I leaned back onto my seat. I saw all the beautiful lights of Magix all because Bloom introduces Christmas to Magix, Domino and Eraklyon. I saw on of Stella's designs on a window! Oh ye I forgot to tell you Stella got a sponsor for her designs! She got better each day then one day Brandon got hid friend's sister to sponsor her. I even got a discount for Tresa! She loved it.

'' We're almost there!'' Roy said as we started to land. I think the wind of our levabike spilled coffee on someones face!

'' Here we are! Linaria!'' He said as there was a fancy restaurant. I thought ti myself and I think Flora knew about the restaurant.

'' Wow! It's amazing!'' I said looking at the outside. Roy parked his levabike and we got inside as a waiter took us to the most amazing seats there.

'' Here you go Miss.'' She said as she walked to our table and put the menus on the table.

''Would you like anything for the appetizers? She said.

'' May I have the Lobster salad. '' I said as she nodded then looked at Roy.

'' Steamed Clams with a side of salad.'' Roy said as she took the menus away. Turns out her name was Julia.

'' This place seems a bit weird..'' I said.

''That is because we are on a boat.'' He said. I really feel dumb now.

'' You do know that I have to go to Andros to see my parents right? It's my family weekend visit.

'' This boat is taking us all the way there!.

'' Okay so what are you going to do?'' I asked.

'' I asked your parents if I could meet them...'' He said.

'' Great, Just saying my Dad is really strict about boys...'' I said.

'' Maybe not strict to his assistant.'' Roy said. I was really glad to see my parents and Roy get along.

'' So after this where are we going?'' I asked as our waiter Julia came.

'' Here is your Lobster salad and Clam salad!'' Julia said as she put the salads down on our table.

'' Thank you!'' I said gracefully.

'' No problem your Majesty." She said. Wow does everybody know me? I laughed. Then she left as she handed us the main course menus.

'' Oh after this we are going to the night club.'' He said looking down.

'' How did you know I like dancing?'' I asked I mean really when I meet people I never talk a lot about myself.

'' Bloom's Boyfriend Sky told me.'' He said. But now I have nothing to wear. Wait a minute I'm a fairy! I can change from any clothes in the world! Why am I acting so dumb lately?

'' Did he tell you that I like sports?'' I asked.

'' No, but you just did!'' He said as he chuckled. He actually sounds cute when he chuckles, just like... Wait why am I talking about him laughing! Get yourself together Aisha!

'' Well anyways what are you going to do for Christmas?'' I asked as we almost touched our hands.

'' I was hoping spend it with you." He said making me blush again!

'' Aww thanks.'' I said but right then I just thought I saw a guy that looked like Nabu! I tried not to stand up and say Nabu but when that guy turned to me it was just some guy with Nabu's hairstyle.

'' I need to use the bathroom.'' I said as I left my chair and went to the Restroom. I pushed the door and splashed my face with cold water. I got some of my hair wet but like I cared. I saw a lady holding some mints so I took one. I didn't care if it was free or not I payed her 1 dollar. I quickly got out as I saw the same guy that looked like Nabu but this time he actually looked like him! His medium dark skin,Braided hair,sparkling eyes and just as I was about to say something his mouth opened.

'' Nice to see you Aisha!'' He said. I was almost about to cry tears of joy. I couldn't believe that was my Nabu!

'' Is that you Nabu?!'' I asked as he nodded. I needed to see if it was actually him so I did a truth spell. Yes, there is a spell that you can tell if someone is lying or not.

'' What are you doing you don't believe me anymore?'' He asked.

'' I need to see if you are actually Nabu.'' I said as the spell for the first time was not working. I don't know why my magic is not with me.

'' Well I need to go.'' I said as I left his sight. I returned to the table as I bumped into Krystal. What does she want.

'' Hey Aisha! I heard about Flora is she okay?'' She asked. I knew she was up to trouble. Like Diaspro.

''Why do you care?'' I asked in attitude.

'' Oh just saying. I hope she was crying her heart out when she broke up with my new Boyfriends Helia!'' She said with and evil look on her eye.

'' Look leave us alone or else you will pay got that!'' I said. She just smiled and walked away. I walked to my chair when I noticed Roy was gone.


End file.
